


Suga', How You Get So Fly?

by ArisuShanti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Oikawa can sing really well oddly enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuShanti/pseuds/ArisuShanti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa apparently has talents other than volleyball, annoying Iwa-chan and being pretty. And that happened to be singing really well. When Iwaizumi is walking by he catches him in the act, and is given a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga', How You Get So Fly?

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this even College!Au this isn't necessary. Oh well 2am me, says so.

Iwaizumi sighed, slinging the trashbag over his shoulder and sulking his way to the school incinerator. His feet dragged along the campus ground, as he lugged the huge bag into the second building. With one last huff, he opened the incinerator and threw the bag in, and closing the metal door again.

Today was school clean up, and he hated it. Everyone did. The only reason the students listened was because if they didn't, the school would be a dump.

For those who don't understand how some Japanese schools work, he'll explain.

Some schools in Japan don't have janitors. Although some do, most don't, therefore usually at the end of each day the students stay after school to clean up the school then go home. The thing with Iwaizumi's college is that they did have janitors, but the headmaster likes to give them "breaks". It's probably just some lousy excuse to watch some poor 20 year olds struggle. If it was they were doing a damn good job at it.

Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief, as he walked out of the building. His cleaning job was finally over, now he can get to the library to study in his favourite study spot. He swung the door open, and rushed out quickly, making a smooth sidestep to avoid some freshman holding bags aswell.

Sucks for them, he thought to himself, shoving his hands in his pocket and pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head. The worst part about today was that it was winter in Japan. And he forgot his jacket, so the snow was soaking through his thin sweater.

Iwaizumi groaned, pulling on the strings of his hood to tighten it up. His hands dropped to his side, and he sped up his pace to the main building.

First, new clothes that aren't soaked with snow. Then, library study time.

Iwaizumi opened up the door to the main building, and rushed in, pleased with the warmth of the place. He made his way past other people, and pretended not to notice the small glances from others when they noticed his wet attire. He couldn't care less anymore.

He passed by some empty classrooms and heard the chatter of students. After making a few turns he found his dorm and swung the unlocked door open. He threw his book bag and shoes to the side and ignored the groans from his dormmate, Matsukawa to put his stuff away properly.

Iwaizumi walked into their small bathroom, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the even smaller shower. He turned on the water and jumped as cold water poured over him. He glared at no one in particular and yelled to Matsukawa.

"Did you waste the water again?!" He called to him, and Matsukawa immediately answered back, as if anticipating the question.

"No, the university's being cheap again." Iwaizumi groaned for roughly the 7th time today. And quickly finished up his shower, stepping out in only a towel and walking out. Again, ignoring the complaints from Matsukawa to put on a shirt.

He threw on some warm clothes, grabbed his stuff and was out the door again. The one free day he has, had to be spent picking up garbage and staying in a damn library the whole time. Just his luck.

Adjusting the strap on his book bag he walked down the halls for the second time today. The narrow hallways made Iwaizumi feel bigger than he should feel, and it bothered him. The walls were going to swallow him up or something. He sped up his pace.

Iwaizumi passed the empty classrooms again, but this time they were silent. Thank god. As he walked farther and farther down the barren hall, he began to hear noises again. They were coming from the end classroom. Becoming curious, he sneaked up to the classroom. When he neared, the beautiful sound echoed in his ears now.

"All I am, is a man. I want the world in my hands.~" The voice sang, their voice bouncing off the walls and reaching Iwaizumi's ears. His eyes widened. The person was good. He creeped closer to the slightly ajar door.

"I hate the beach, but I stand. In California with my toes in the sand.~" Iwaizumi realized that the person singing was a male. He knew he recognized the voice, but he didn't know who it was. He kneeled beside the door now, and tried to get a peek through the small crack the doorway.

"Use the sleeves of my sweater. Let's have an adventure. Head in the clouds, but my gravity's center.~" Now Iwaizumi knew, he recognized the voice. The way the person pronounced the words was oddly familiar. He leaned in a tad more, and was able to catch a glimpse of some chocolate brown hair.

"Touch my neck! And I'll touch yours! You and those little high waisted shorts, oh~!" Peering through again, Iwaizumi saw a broom and a glimpse of a pair of long slim legs.

"He knows what I think about! And what I think about!~" Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. He knows what I think about? Does that mean the guy was gay or something? He could have sworn the song said she. Or maybe he payed too much attention to details. Nonetheless the voice became bolder, and sang louder.

"One love, two mouths! One love, one house!" Iwaizumi was beginning to fall in love with the person beyond this door, just with the sound of their voice. He shook his head. Remember you have a boyfriend, and he's all you can ever ask for.

"No shirt, no blouse! Just us, you find out nothing that I really want to tell you about, no!~" The last line they sang with such pride and grace, it made Iwaizumi stumble a bit, and fall forward. The door he was leaning against, fell from under him and swung open, revealing the two of them of each other's presence.

Iwaizumi landed face first on the floor, and the person above him squeaked in surprise, and Iwaizumi felt a hard long object fall on his head. He assumed it was the broom the person was holding, and groaned sitting up to rub his head.

He looked up and met a pair of deep brown eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the mans features finally sunk in. The unusual hairstyle, the pale skin, (the long sexy legs).

"Oikawa?"

Oikawa looked around frantically, as if to check if anyone else was here then turned back to his boyfriend. What are the odds. Oikawa kneeled beside Iwaizumi and helped him stand up again.

"Iwa-chan! Why were you spying on me!" He whined, placing his hands on his hips, frowning. He looked kinda cute actually.

"Well, I was walking by and heard someone singing and-" He was cut off by Oikawa slapping a hand to his mouth to quiet him. He raised his eyebrows, and shoved his hand away.

"You heard me?!" Oikawa asked incredulously.

"It's not like you were being quiet..." Iwaizumi mumbled and Oikawa frowned even more. Oikawa frowning usually meant that he really didn't like what was happening. And him frowning at Iwaizumi was even more surprising. Oikawa seemed to notice Iwaizumi's discomfort, and he changed his expression to a pout.

"Wh-Why are you here!" Oikawa seemed extremely nervous and a tiny bit awkward. He was biting his lip hard, his eyebrows were knit together and his lips were pressed into a thin line, going from a pout to a frown.

"You have a good voice, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi admitted with a sigh, praying that Oikawa wouldn't blow up. He did the complete opposite. Instead the boisterous setter blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his neck from the rare praise.

"You think so, Iwa-chan?" His eyes flickered everywhere, and Iwaizumi sighed, giving him a big pat (more like slam) on the back.

"Yeah, sing more." He chuckled and messed up Oikawa's hair. Oikawa crinkled his nose and swatted his hand away from his precious hair.

"Do I get an award if I do?" He offered suggestively, moving up close to him and tapping his cheek.

"Sing, and we'll see." Oikawa smirked, and opened his mouth up and immediately a familiar yet old melody came out.

"Got me lifted, shifted higher than the ceiling." He sang the hook from Baby Bash's, 'Suga Suga' (ironic song choice)

"And, ooh, it's the ultimate feeling." His smooth voice cut through the air like butter as Oikawa made his way closer to Iwaizumi. Suddenly the other male began to feel weird, as his friend stalked towards him.

"You got me lifted, feeling so gifted." Oikawa was now standing in front of Iwaizumi, looking him straight in the eye with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Suga', how you get so fly?~" Iwaizumi wondered when Oikawa's arms reached to wrap around his neck, but he blinked for a second and suddenly they were there. Oikawa still held eye contact with his hard stare, his eyes showing a hint of curiosity and lust. Now it was his turn to blush, as he tried to back away from his best friend.

"Suga', suga' how you get so flyy?~" Occasionally Oikawa would get like this. All touchy feely. But this time it felt different to Iwaizumi than the times before. Every time his voiced changed pitch, his heart started to beat faster in his chest until it was pounding loudly in his ear. His face was already fairly flushed, and his hands itched to get them on Oikawa as well.

"Suga', suga' how you get so fly?" Now Oikawa was hovering centimetres from his face, his hot breath against his face and his fiery eyes looking straight through him. He could tell that Oikawa knew that he was freaking out. They were best friends, they can't do this.. Can they? To top it all of, they're both guys too.

"Iwa-chan, stop thinking.." He stopped singing, to comment. With his words Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief and let go of all worries and thoughts like he said, placing a hand on the small of Oikawa's back and pressing the two together even further.

His eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes, before Oikawa slowly moved in along with Iwaizumi. They met in the middle, melting together, and moving perfectly with each other. Oikawa's hands immediately shot up to Iwaizumi's hair and started tugging at the strands, while the other's arms were grabbing at Oikawa's waist and pressing their lower halves together.

Oikawa whined when Iwaizumi moved to pull away, but was immediately silenced when he attacked his neck instead, placing hot wet kisses all over jawline and collarbone. He gripped the back of his neck and breathed heavily into his ear as Iwaizumi showed no signs of stopping. Oikawa began to get impatient at the attention he was getting (also ironically enough) and he grabbed Iwaizumi's face with both hands and brought him back up to his lips before smashing their faces together again.

Now it was Oikawa's turn to smother Iwa-chan, he kept a hand under his chin and lifted it up, so Iwaizumi had to stand on his toes to continue kissing him. He then used this advantage to swiftly move them to the other side of the room, and push Iwaizumi against the wall. With more leverage, Oikawa began to bite at his lips and suck at them until they began to swell and turn bright red. Iwaizumi just let go at trying to win this fight, and let Oikawa do what he pleased.

Finally he pulled away with a smirk, and was greeted to a sweating and panting Iwaizumi. He looked up and frowned at his position, but with a quick grab at the other's wrist, Oikawa had his back pressed against the wall with a gasp.

"Not today, Tooru." He growled out his first name, and Oikawa felt like fainting already.

Their lips met again but this time sloppier than before. Iwaizumi had both of Oikawa's wrists in one hand and was pinning them up above his head, while his other hand was against his chest under his shirt. Both biting and sucking at each other relentlessly with a fiery hunger. Oikawa stopped to moan a bit, whe Iwaizumi went back to sucking at his neck again. He moved along leaving a trail of kisses until Oikawa arched his back, when he stopped at one spot. Iwaizumi continued to suck and bite at this one spot which seemed to make him go crazy, letting out low moans of his name, as he clenched his fists that were pinned above his head.

Finally, they both stopped. Their faces were flushed and lips were swollen. Oikawa's tie was loose around his neck and Iwaizumi's hair was sticking up even worse than before.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, that was different from our usual make outs, what got into you?" He stuck his tongue out, but immediately received a smack to the back of his head.

"Shut up, Shittykawa, what other makeouts?!" He yelled, bringing his hands up to his head, trying to flatten out some of the hairs that have gone all over the place. Oikawa just chuckled, and grinned widely at him.

"Oh, sorry I think I was referring to ones that would take place in the future, now that we're dating!" He grabbed a hold of Iwaizumi's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Idiot, when were we ever dating?" He scowled at him, but made no move to let go if his hand.

"As of 1 minute ago."

"I never agreed to such a thing."

"Too bad, you'll get to hear me sing more!"

"I don't think it's worth it."

"Of course it is, Iwa-chan!" And Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi out of the classroom, hand-in-hand despite the other's protesting. The only good thing about this was now Iwaizumi had a thing to hold over Oikawa's head to force him to sing more. And he would never admit it, but the whole thing was kind of worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't function right now, stop judging me.
> 
> Songs:  
> 1\. The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather  
> 2\. Baby Bash - Suga Suga


End file.
